1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a dispenser for fluid to pasty masses, having a pump chamber that has at least one outlet valve, a storage chamber, and a flow path that connects the storage chamber with the outlet valve, whereby a transport safeguard device is provided to avoid exit of mass during transport.
2. The Prior Art
Dispensers of the type in question are known. In order to prevent exit of the mass being stored in them during transport, such dispensers are provided with a transport safeguard device that prevents movement of the pump head, for example, or blocks the dispensing channel of the pump head, as another example.